Autumn is my favorite season
by lumenite88
Summary: Autumn is part of the Daisy Music and Dance CO. She travels to Castanet. Will she find true love? review on who you want me to ship her with!
_**Autumn is my Favorite Season**_

 _Characters/Ages(years)_

 _Autumn, Jin, Kathy, and Chase/21_

 _Kaylee and Toby/20_

 _Mrs. Martinez/70_

 _Andrew, Gill and Julian/23_

 _John, and Rosalyn/25_

 _Wizard/2,000_

 _Anissa, Renee, and Julius/19_

 _Harvest King/ 10,000,000,000,000,000,000_

 _Just make up the rest._

 **Curtain raises**

 _Chase: Do I_ _ **have**_ _to do the disclaimer?_

 _Me: No. Hey Gill!_

 _Gill: What_ _ **now**_ _?!_

 _Me: Disclaimer please!_

 _Gill: Fine. Harvest Moon: Animal Parade doesn't belong to this lady who made the characters of Harvest Moon: Animal Parade make a story with her. It belongs to Natsume and CO. She does own Daisy Music and Dance CO._

 _Me: YAY! * claps wildly * Wait, I'm not a lady! I'm just me!_

 _Gill and Chase: Um..._

 _Me: Alright! Let's get cracking!_

Chapter 1

Wait, What?

Autumn shivered on the deck of the ship. She wished she didn't have to wear her Irish dancing costume, but she had to, in order for her to be easily recognized. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. Kaylee sashayed up in her samba dress-at least it has long sleeves-and said, "Cold, sis?"

"Only a little," Autumn replied.

Before Kaylee could say something, her mother strode up. Autumn wished that she could wear a long, black skirt with a blouse and a coat like her mother, but her mother needed the 'business' look.

"We're approaching Castanet, girls. Be on your best behavior," her mother said sternly.

"Yes Mother, we will," Autumn and Kaylee chorused.

Autumn sighed and went into her cabin to get her bags. Suddenly, the foghorn blew, causing her to jump. She hurried out and waited with her cousins, brother, and sister. Her mother looked at her company, scrutinizing them for mistakes.

"Andrew, Julian, and John, don't slouch. Melody, fix your skirt! Rosalyn, redo your bun! Kaylee, wipe off some of that lipstick. Autumn...oh, Autumn. You always are ready and helpful. RYAN! Where is that boy? Oh, there you are. Tuck in your shirt. Get ready, everybody!" Autumn's mother yelled.

When they landed at the dock, a short, pudgy man with a funny hairdo ran up. He introduced himself as Mayor Hamilton, and showed the company to Ocarina Inn, where they would be staying.

Me: CUT! CUTCUTCUTCUT!

Gill: What now?!

Me: Oh - I just forgot to mention that they would be staying for 5 days.

1st night = Intro night

2nd night = Ladies night-ladies dance/sing

3rd night = Break/No performance

4th night = Man's night-men dance/sing

5th night = Everyone (town and company) can dance and sing.

Chase: You stopped us all to say that?!

Me: What? It's important.

Jin: Stop arguing. It's unhealthy.

Me: ACTION!

When they got ready for their first night, everyone save Autumn was panicking. She calmly helped the girls get ready, then got ready herself. As Autumn put on her emerald necklace, a knock sounded on the door. "Hey, can you get it, Kaylee?" she asked.

Kaylee nodded and opened the door. "Um, is Autumn Martinez here?" a voice said.

"That's me," Autumn said and walked to the door.

A guy about 23 stood there, hands shoved in his pockets. Autumn smiled warmly and said, "How can I help you?"

"Well, you need to sign these, that's all." he said, blushing just the tiniest bit.

Autumn frowned and looked over her shoulder. Her cousins and sister smiled knowingly. She glared and made the 'cutting your throat' motion. They stopped immediately. She turned back to the boy. "Of course. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Gill Hamilton."

 _WAIT, WHAT?!_ Autumn thought. _HOW ARE THEY (Gill and the Mayor.) RELATED?! THE MAYOR IS HYPERACTIVE!_ Autumn shook her head slightly and took the papers.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~TIME ~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~TIME SKIP, SORRY!~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Everyone was in a frenzy backstage. After John botched the break-dancing by falling off the stage, Autumn was panicking too, only not letting anyone know. Mayor Hamilton announced, "And now, Autumn Martinez will be doing an Irish jig!"

Autumn took out her contacts, put them in her contact box, breathed deeply, and walked out on stage. The first streams of music drafted out, and Autumn started dancing. After her first dance, (each person gets to dance to two songs.) Ryan ran out in his tap outfit, and handed her two swords. The audience gasped. Autumn smiled, and laid the swords in a 'X' shape. She smiled, and started dancing around the swords without touching the swords. When she finished, everyone gasped yet again, and Autumn took a bow. As she walked of the stage, she could hear all the claps and whistles. Suddenly, she heard crashing. Autumn spun around.

People were standing up, knocking their chairs over (hence the crashing)! Autumn gasped, and an arm pulled her backstage. Her mother stood there, frowning slightly. "Autumn, I need your help. These people are part Asian, and the doctor and his grandma are completely Asian. Do we have any Asian songs?"

"Well, we have a Korean pop song."

"Perfect. Get it ready."

Autumn nodded and called the performers during the 20 minute intermission. "Okay, guys, we'll be doing this song, [insert song here] for the big dance after the intermission. So get ready."

Everyone rushed around, getting ready. Then Kaylee approached Autumn, carrying black boot-cut jeans, a maroon t-shirt, and a metallic silver jacket. Autumn sighed as she put that on, took off her necklace, and put on leather bracelets. As Mayor Hamilton announced the last dance, all the performers walked on stage. Then, when the music of the song played, we started dancing. After the song we bowed, and then walked of the stage.

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~TIME ~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~TIME SKIP, SORRY!~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Autumn sighed after ladies night. After she danced, the people were (very) drunk. She barely managed to get out. She decided to take a little jog to Flute Fields. As she rounded the corner, she saw a man stargazing. Squinting, she saw he has a yellow left eye with white markings, a right green eye, and silver hair. "Would you like...some coffee?" a deep voice startled her.

"Wait, what? Oh, poop. That wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth," Autumn said, then clapped her hand over her mouth. She had a bad habit of saying her thoughts aloud.

"I said...would you like...some coffee?" the man repeated.

Autumn nodded, still startled. She took the cup he offered her. Then she saw sandwiches in front of her face. _Wait, what? Where did he get that?_ Autumn wondered. "I accidentally...made too many yesterday, so do...you want one?" the man said.

Autumn took one, but before she did, she asked, "What kind is it?"

"Oh, they're chicken sandwiches."

"K. What's you name?"

"Wizard. What's...yours?"

"Oh, I'm Autumn. Is your name really Wizar...STOP SAYING MY THOUGHTS ALOUD! Not again..." Autumn sighed.

"That's...okay, and call...me Wizard."

Autumn sighed again, and left. As she walked, she made a list in her head. _How I embarrassed myself in 10 ways:_

 _1.I keep saying my thoughts aloud._

 _2.I keep saying my really embarrassing thoughts aloud in front of people._

 _3.I stared at Wizard too long he probably notices._

 _4.I'm embarrassing by myself._

 _5.I am acting like the boss even though I actually am the boss-in-training._

 _6.I'm just awesome._

 _7.I'm crazy._

 _8.I'm weird_

 _9.I'm embarrassing._

 _I mention I'm embarrassing?_

 _"_ Well, 1 and two are the same, 4, 9, and 10 are really the same, and 5 is pointless," a sarcastic voice said, startling me.

I sighed, partly because I was practically never alone, and I keep saying my thoughts aloud. I slowly turned around and said in a fakey-sweet tone, "Well, yeah, but how else am I going to get to 10. Stupid habit. I wish I didn't have it."

"Well, I'm Chase. And you are..." A tall, strawberry blonde guy, maybe 21 said.

"Autumn. Autumn Martinez."

Chase nodded and walked in his house. She quickly ran into the inn. And, of course Autumn crashes into someone. Typical. Anyhow, back to reality.

Luke: Whoa, whoa, hang on. When do I and my awesomeness appear.

Me: Later. Patience, young padawan.

Gill: So now there are pandas.

Me: Oh, be quiet. And FYI, it's _padawan, not panda_.

Luke: What's a pandawan? Is it awesome like me?

 _Me:_ _ **PADAWAN!**_ _And it's a Jedi in training._

 _Everyone: What's a Jedi?_

 _Me: *Facepalm* Can we please get back to the story? Thank you._

Autumn said sorry maybe...1,100 times? A short girl frowned slightly and said, "Well, since you were in a hurry, I'll forgive you. But be careful next time."

"Sure," Autumn replied, wanting to go to her room ASAP. But luck was not with her today. Kaylee saw Autumn, and yelled, "Hey, Autumn! C'mere and meet the doctor!"

Autumn sighed and walked over to her hyperactive sister. She then trips. Typical. End of chapter 1.

Julius: Will I look fabyolous?

Me: Don't bet on it, junior.

Julius: JUNIOR! I am older than you!

Me: Take a chill pill.

Julius: NO! I MUST LOOK FABYOLOOS!

Me: Please stop yelling. I promise you will look fabulous.

Jin: Wait, why me?

Me: Because I'm shmevil.

Jin: Shmevil?

Gill: I looked it up. It isn't a real word.

Me: Can't a girl make up a word?

Luke: I think it sounds AWESOME! Shmevil, shmevil x 123456789

Me: Okay, I think I hate the 'word' shmevil now.

Everyone except Luke: Same!

Luke: B-but...AW, COME ON! THAT WORD IS AWESOME!

Dale: Son...Did you have too much sugar?

Luke: I only ate 3 pieces of cake!

Me: Only?! * sigh * Go to bed, Luke.

Luke: Fine...* goes to bed *

Everyone: JUST SAY THE ENDING CREDITS ALREADY!

Me: Fine. Okay, Jin. Go ahead!

Jin: Okay. Thank you for reading chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, stick around to read the other chapters. And...I forgot the rest. Sorry.

Me: It's fine. See you all in the next chapter! :)


End file.
